Patch Note:1.6.34.0
(The original Patch Notes for 1.6.34.0 are here). Patch Notes for 1.6.34.0 This is another milestone build. There are about a month’s worth of changes and fixes in this build. Sadly, some of them you can’t see yet – they’re larger changes that are in the works for a future milestone. However, some of the things you can see include: * Accolades/Titles – You can receive a Title for a number of accomplishments: Completing missions (like career missions, Bey’s Retreat, and Fortaleza), creating ships, and others. Not all planned titles are in this build – more are planned for the next milestone. But I’m excited to run into Master Shipbuilders in town. :) More info is available here. * Pet slot - Parrots and such don’t give an advantage in battle but look cool. So do you look cool or do you have all the weapons you want? You no longer have to decide. Equip your pet into the new pet slot and free up space for more fighting tools. * New Ships – See below and also this link for more info. Known Issues: If you are boarded while disconnected, upon reconnection you are missing the reinforcement wave UI. We are working to fix this ASAP. Differences between 1.5.48.0 and 1.6.34.0 include but aren’t limited to: Ships / Outfitting: * Writ deeds are now flagged unique (cyan). Refit deeds are flagged uncommon (green). * Abaddon’s Will: Armor Bonus 10% -> 35%, Structure Bonus 10% -> 20%, Reload Bonus 10% -> 12.5% * Alexander: Broadside DR 10 -> 11 * Athena: Acceleration 0.8 -> 1.2, Deceleration 1.68 -> 1.35, Broadside DR 4 -> 5, Topdeck 6lb -> 8lb, Structure 1300 -> 1350. * Bahamut: Broadside DR 10 -> 12 * Capricieux (Mastercraft): Armor Bonus 25% -> 35%, Structure Bonus 20% -> 35%, Reload Bonus 12% -> 17.5%, 14×8lb -> 16×8lb * Conquistador (Sleek): Armor/Structure Bonus 5% -> 15%, Reload Bonus 10% -> 15%, Visibility 69 -> 63, Capacity 135 -> 145, Speed 16 -> 16.1. Fixed a bug with its wind angles, changing: Close Haul 70% -> 87.5%, Beam Reach 87.5% -> 94% * Curieuse (Trader’s): Speed 16 -> 16.5 * Cursed Blade: Reload Bonus 10% -> 12.5%, Turn Rate Fast 9.45 -> 9.75, Close Haul 75% -> 80%, Beam Reach 87.5% -> 90%, 10×8lb -> 12×8lb * Defiant: Speed 15.4 -> 15.6 * Defiant (Mastercraft): Defense 19 -> 20, Broadside DR 7 -> 8, 10×8lb -> 14×8lb * Defiant (Sleek): Tracking 13 -> 16, Acceleration 1.2 -> 1.3, Defense 20 -> 21 * Deliverance: Armor 3520 -> 3740 * Deliverance (Heavy): Reload Bonus 5% -> 10%, Broadside DR 10 -> 11, 10×9lb -> 12×9lb, 24×16lb -> 26×16lb * Discovery: Accuracy Bonus 2 -> 4, Reload Bonus 10% -> 17.5%, Tracking 18 -> 21 * El Dragon: Defense 42 -> 47 * Gallant: Accuracy Bonus 1 -> 5, Tracking 13 -> 23 * Hercules: Speed 15.4 -> 15.3 (does not effect Sleek variant) * Intrepid: Armor/Structure Bonus 35% -> 45%, Reload Bonus 20% -> 22.5%, 14×8lb -> 16×8lb * Mignone (Privateer): Armor/Structure Bonus 25% -> 30%, Reload Bonus 10% -> 15%, Tracking 16 -> 17, Added 15% Sail Bonus, Speed 15 -> 15.4. Cargo stack limit has been increased from 200 to 250. * Minerva: Acceleration 0.8 -> 0.95, DR 4 -> 6 * Mordaunt: Broadside DR 10 -> 11 * Myrmidon: Bow Armor 550 -> 560 * Neptune’s Disgrace: Armor/Structure Bonus 25% -> 30%, Tracking 18 -> 23, Added 20% Reload Bonus, 34×9lb -> 34×10lb * Oliphant (Heavy): Armor/Structure Bonus 30% -> 40%, Broadside DR 7 -> 9 * Oliphant (Mastercraft): Armor/Structure Bonus 15% -> 25%, Reload Bonus 10% -> 15% * San Mateo (Heavy): Armor/Structure Bonus 25% -> 40%, Added 15% Reload Bonus, Broadside DR 12 -> 14, Narrow DR 5 -> 9 * San Mateo (Trader’s): OS Speed 62 -> 64 * Tigre (Heavy): Armor/Structure Bonus 25% -> 35%, Added 7.5% Reload Bonus, Broadside DR 6 -> 8, Narrow DR 3 -> 4, 24×14lb -> 24×16lb * Tigre (Mastercraft): Armor/Structure Bonus 2.5% -> 10%, Reload Bonus 5% -> 10%, 24×16lb -> 26×16lb, 14×9lb -> 16×10lb * Tigre (Sleek): Added 7.5% Reload Bonus, Speed 15.75 -> 15.9 * Valiant: 14×6lb -> 14×10lb * New Ships! ** Archelon: Level 50 all-career refit of the Deliverance. ** Couronne (Mastercraft) – Level 50, Freetraders only. ** Cruizer (Heavy) – Level 17. ** Cyclone: Level 50 refit of the Locust. ** Dauntless: Level 50 all-career refit. ** El Dragon (Mastercraft) – Level 18. ** Minerva (Mastercraft) – Level 50. ** Monarch: Level 50 Freetrader refit of the Mignone. ** Treason: Level 50 Buccaneer combo writ/refit of the Wenden. ** Trinidad: Level 50 all-career refit of the Conquistador. ** van Hoorn (Mastercraft) – Level 20. * Exceptional St. Elmos Masts now give +31.5% mast integrity. * Leibniz’s Reloader Mechanical Reloader now gives +18% reload * Iron Armor Plating (Medium) speed reduction reduced to -22.5% * Large Steam Lanched Grapples now gives +12 grappling attack * Round Shot: Sail Damage 15-20% -> 12.5-17.5% * Bronze Round: Sail Damage 17-22% -> 15-20% * Stone Shot: Sail Damage 17.5-21.5% -> 17-21% * Explosive Round: Sail Damage 20-25% -> 17.5-21% * Bar Shot: Sail Damage 60-80% -> 57.5-77.5% * Chain Shot: Sail Damage 67.5-95% -> 65-92.5% * Star Shot: Sail Damage 82.5-110% -> 80-107.5% Ship Combat / Skills: * NPCs now surrender under different circumstances based on their level. More info can be found here. * NPC allies would sometimes wander off while fighting your enemies, causing you to need to sail some distance to catch up to them to help. They should now stay closer to the team. * In some ship battles, it was possible to get trapped between two columns that appeared as if you had room to get through. Fixed that. Buccaneer * Bloody Minds: Defense 1 -> 2 * Career: Money Loot -30% -> -20% * Command Skill Line: Duration 3min -> 4min. Changed these skills so that two can be active at any time (self and group). Maneuvers or Battle and Evasion or Speed. * Disrupt Formation: Accuracy -1 -> -2. First Hit Bonus 4 -> 2 (old max -10 accuracy, new max -16 accuracy). This skill only affects your target – the description was wrong. * Distraction: Duration 2min -> 3min * Endurance: Duration 2min -> 2.5min * Shred Armor: Reset 5min -> 4min, Ignore Armor 75% -> 90% * Will to Survive: Morale Recovery 7.5% -> 10% * Wolf Pack: Duration 5min -> 6min, Damage/Reload 1% -> 2% Freetrader * Career: Defense 3 -> 0, Added 4% resist * Debilitating Broadside: Additional Hits 15 -> 17 * Ranging Shot: Reset 3min -> 2min * Running Dark: Now persists when you zone. Navy * Guardian: Defense 5 -> 0, Resist 5% -> 10% Swashbuckling: * Your implied target no longer has a balance circle. It was too confusing to figure out which was your real target. * When NPCs die, their floaty names disappear and stop cluttering up the screen. * Tuned most avatar outfitting to be more uniform. * Changed the balanced and sturdy swords so they are no longer specialized. They had the highest stat bonuses for parry/offense so they become the best weapons to have for builds centered around those stats. This made all the much more interesting and cool mission and uncommon weapons not viable for those builds and the common weapons the ones to beat. These are now less useful than the mission loot swords, which is as it should be. * Tightened up the damage range on the heavy swords. They were overpowered compared to other weapons at that level. * Added descriptions to several items. * Added effect durations to several skill descriptions. * Combat Medicine was set to replace Treat Wounds, which was a mistake since they have different roles. Combat Medicine doesn’t heal as much but can be used on an ally who is in close combat. * Ghede’s Exile and Kalfu’s Freedom now have a shared cooldown instead of reset timers. * Thrust, Vicious Thrust, Lunge, Vicious Lunge: These were not giving initiative on the killing blow as they should. Fixed that. * Improved Vicious Strike: Was giving more initiative than it should. Fixed that. Missions: * It was possible to have the Mission Failed effect (that blocks loot/XP) applied to you multiple times. They don’t stack so it didn’t hurt anything, just looked silly. Fixed now. * Added a new loot item (Disturbing Book) that generates a mission. * Pirate Tutorial: Fixed a few issues including preventing dead men from sliding across the floor. * Pirate Pillaging missions are now available from Spanish Town when that town is Raided. * One-Upsmanship: Changed the type of encounter that’s used for this mission and added missing text. If you had accepted but not completed this mission, it will be removed from your mission list. Simply re-take it. * Red Tide: The BlackPoint rare loot was only dropping in the French and Pirate versions. Fixed that. * Speedy Delivery: One part of the mission told you to bring 9 crates of sugar cane but another part told you to bring 20 crates of oak logs. Instructions for this mission no longer conflict. * The Wayward Son: Sometimes a prisoner would spawn outside the cell and you’d end up in a 5:1 fight. That’s too hard. Fixed the spawn so you should never have to battle more than 2 NPCs at a time. * Persephone Hedden's Invitation: You were mistakenly told to meet her in the Tavern. Now it correctly points you to the Company Office. * Captive Audience (and others): If you died during avatar combat in some missions, you couldn’t give up – you were stuck in the mission until the combat effect wore off. Fixed that. * Mysterious Bounty: Corrected some text that referenced the Garrison Commander when it should’ve referenced the Magistrate. * Too Close for Comfort: This is too easy to be a group mission. Now marked as a solo mission. * Diversionary Tactics: If you logged out at the wrong time, you wouldn’t be able to complete this mission. Fixed that. * Grand Turk: When it was time to speak to Stephanus van Meel, it was difficult to determine where to find him. Improved that. * Stop and Go: Doing this mission in a group made it impossible to complete. Fixed that. * Fortaleza da Luz: It was possible to enter the cathedral before you were ready. Fixed that. * The Fortaleze da Luz delivery missions are now available. * It was possible to complete both the Star Chamber and the Supernatural Jacqueme missions with the same character. That shouldn’t be true. Fixed. * Jurisdiction Clause: Implied that it was a group mission. It’s not. Clarified the text. Economy: * You can now sell extraneous avatar outfitting to the Junk Merchant. * We made Fine Timepieces tradeable. * It was possible for Freetraders to buy additional recipe books when they didn’t need them. Now you’re limited to one. * Freetrader recipe books bought from the shop are not stackable – this also helps keep you from thinking you want more than one when you don’t. * Removed Lineship Bundles from the MOV/MOT Exchange Shops. * Changed all the new ship refit items to cost 125 MOTs (was 100 MOVs) and increased the cost of the Treason refit from 50 of each of Trade and Victory to 75 each of Trade and Victory. * Advanced Skinning (Furs) required more resources than Skin Game (Furs) but output the same amount. Now they require the same resources. * Extra Powder Magazine 2 now costs 1200 db to produce. This has been wrong since launch. * It wasn’t possible to learn to make Hermes' Sails Modification 3 & 4. Now it is. * Huge and Colossal Hulls: Used to require the same amount of resources to build but that doesn’t make any sense. Changed the labor requirement to to match other advanced recipes. * Huge Raider's Guns 2 now has a correct cost. * Medium Wadding 3 now has a correct cost. * Added recipe for Superior Grapples and Ladders. * Added recipe for higher level Hermes’ Sails Modifications. * The pricing for Artemis' Cannon Modification 3 is now in line with the other versions. * Arcadia no longer requires a square sail when you build it (since it doesn’t have a square sail). * Santiago and Limburg Flutes were requiring the wrong size hulls. Fixed that. * Citations of Conquest now last 2 hours instead of 4 and you receive twice as many of them in general. (Existing Citations haven’t been doubled. If you haven’t used them yet, they now last 2 hours instead of 4.) Open Sea: * Santa Clara is now part of New Spain. * Fixed an exploit possible when player groups attacked NPC groups. * Now when NPCs spawn, they can’t attack for 15 seconds. * Patrolling fleets that were supposed to have 8 ships only had 7. Fixed. PvP / Port Contention: * It was possible to Duel yourself causing all manner of weirdness. No more Fight Club. * Having your PvP flag set could prevent you from reinforcing NPCs in ad hocs. Fixed that. * We now change your healthbar when you’re available to be attacked by another player to make that clearer. * If you rejected your enemy’s offer of surrender, you would get the same loot from boarding as from sinking. Boarding is supposed to grant more loot. Fixed. * There was a bug such that the local map and radar might show you outside the red but you were still flagged for PvP (as indicated by a status effect). This confused many players. Fixed. * If you had personal points for a port and we rescheduled the landmark battle for that port then you fought to earn more personal points, you’d lose your previously earned points. Fixed that. * Victory points for owning a port were being lost when a port battle was scheduled. Now they’re retained until the port is lost (if it’s lost). * The Battle Start Timer has a new UI. * Under certain conditions, Pirate raided ports would then become Pirate owned. Not supposed to happen. Fixed. Art / Sound: Avatars * Some NPCs were missing their forearms. Fixed that. Ships * Agamemnon: Fixed some LOD issues where the ships lost parts when viewed from a distance. * Arcadia Xebec: The national flag used to continue to fly after the masts were shot down. Fixed. * Breton Chassee Maree: The national flag used to continue to fly after the masts were shot down. Fixed. * Capricieux: Fix an art issue on the stern. * Cutter: Fixed the foremost trisail disappearing when viewed from a distance. * Dromedary: Damage wasn’t showing up correctly on the low LOD version. Fixed that. * La Diligente: Fixed some bugs reported by the steering committee. * Lyon Hoy: Fixed some bugs reported by the steering committee. * Trinity: There was a cannon on the topdeck pointing the wrong way. Fixed this safety hazard. * Van Hoorn: Only one side of the underhull was customizable. Fixed that. * Wenden: Decreased the resources used by the low resolution version. This should improve performance on the Open Sea if there are many of these about. Towns * Bartica: The Fencing Trainer now faces the correct direction. * Cayenne: Magistrate’s Office was sunny when it’s dusk out. Fixed. * Leogane: There were supposed to be career trainer NPCs in town. Now there are. * Nassau (and towns that look like it): The well was smoking. Turned that off. * Oranjestad: Fixed the flag on the auctioneer. He’s Dutch, not British. * Sisal (and towns that look like it): A pelican sometimes flew through solid trees as if they weren’t there. He now avoids the trees. * Spanish Town: Now looks different when Pillaged, similar to Gibara or West End. Sound * Fixed some sound error spam in your logs when you’re playing Fortaleza da Luz UI: * It’s no longer possible to Duel yourself. But now it’s also no longer possible to even try. * Group Health UI: Increased the font size for names and added a balance meter. * Character Status Initiative’s tooltip was blocked from being shown. Fixed now. * Conquest Port UI: Peaceful ports where you have personal unrest are no longer always shown. * Victory Status UI: Underdog points and the points a nation starts with just for owning points were combined into one value. Meanwhile, there was a value we didn’t use at all (it was always 0, no matter what). So Starting Points are now the points you get for owning ports to start with and Underdog Points are the points you get for losing the map in the last round. * Inventory UI: Added tooltips to the tabs. * Loot UI: Triple digit amounts were truncated. Fixed. * World Map: I’ve been known to click the X that closes the game instead of the x that closes the map. Now clicking the black area around the map closes it. Also, Esc closes it without anything bad happening. * Society and Friends List UIs: Some items now wrap which is better for localization. * Fixed some localization issues with some of our new UI pieces. * Morale cost was showing up twice in most skill tooltips. Fixed that. Stability / Performance: * We had earlier fixed a bug where a player lost his ship while teleporting. While looking for that bug, we found a place in the code where the connection server might try to zone you even though you were already zoning or had just completed a succesful zone. Fixed that. Dunno who, if anyone, ever hit that code but it’s fixed now. Misc: * Joining and leaving a group sometimes booted you out of your mission. Now, when you leave a group while in a mission encounter we now start a kick timer and post a warning client event. Once that timer elapses, the player is booted from the encounter. The timer is canceled if the old group leader invites the player back into a group. The player who left the group cannot invite anyone to a group until his encounter boot timer elapses or is canceled. * Sometimes you couldn’t send email to your Society until you’d zoned – it would say you weren’t a member of that Society. Fixed. * Several keys such as Page Up, Page Down, Insert, Delete, Home, End, Pause, and others could be mapped to hotkeys but have no effect. Fixed. * Additional localization and translation fixes from SOE. Category:Patch Notes